A user may utilize a device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other type of computing device. The communication device may include payment applications or other types of applications that a user may utilize with other real-world users at a location (e.g., a transportation application, check-in application, etc.). Such applications may require authentication, for example, when providing a payment to a party using a payment account serviced by a payment provider associated with the payment application. The authentication normally may be done using the application on the device, such as multifactor authentication using user passwords, PINs, or other type of input. However, during use of the device, the device may become vulnerable to becoming non-operational through lack of available power or battery level, malfunctioning components, or unavailable signal strength to utilize a network for device communications. Thus, the user may be prevented from utilizing the application if the device becomes non-operational.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.